


Water Boy

by teaandcupcakes



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Complete, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I just picked characters I thought would be pretty having sex together, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Soft Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans sex written by a transman, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcupcakes/pseuds/teaandcupcakes
Summary: Peter offers himself up as stress relief when his team gets beat badly by a new player. Pwp
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson/Peter Parker/Eddie Brock/Thor/Loki/Miles Morales/James "Bucky" Barnes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Water Boy

**Author's Note:**

> **TW, possible dysphoria warning ** Peter is a trans man but Wade does refer to his "cunt" although everyone also says he has a dick. Just be cautious about dysphoria
> 
> This is my first fic so please be kind! This is pure, utter filth. This is also trans sex written by a trans man, so don't come at me. If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> A couple things, this all consensual!  
> *They double check multiple times and Peter and Wade have discussed the possibility of this with the team off screen!!  
> *Everyone is aged-up or down, Miles and Peter are the youngest at 20 and Wade is the oldest at 27  
> *Loki and Thor are not related/adopted siblings in any way, they met in college  
> *If I missed any they/thems for Loki please tell me 🙏🙏  
> *No beta so if there's mistakes lemme know! 
> 
> Please enjoy this ridiculously smutty fic!

The team had been slaughtered. They were beat down and tired with sore limbs and low in spirits. Coach Fury had just railed all of them, calling them lazy asses and suckers who didn't know how to do a simple lay up. So the team was upset, to put it lightly. They had tried their best but the Green Goblin's had the upper hand this time, they had gotten a new player who had wiped the floor scoring three pointer after three pointer. Not even Wade, their tallest player could block them. The game had at least fueled them to train harder next time, unwilling to be beat that badly again. 

They had trudged back to the locker room and taken their screaming from the coach before tiredly getting ready to head home. It at least had been a home game so they didn't have to worry about anymore griping on the bus home. Some of the team had left immediately without bothering to change, they just wanted to go home and nurse their wounds in peace. Only the top six players were still there after going over the plays that hadn't worked and almost had, it was Wade, Bucky, Thor, Eddie, Miles and Loki. Wade pulled his jersey over his head dropping it tiredly onto the bench. He sat down hard onto it leaning over to pick at his laces when a familiar sight came into view. The bright red and blue sneakers of Peter, his sweet baby boy. He looked up with a wide, tired smile, "Hey waterboy." 

Peter huffed, crossing his arms "I'm technically not a water boy Wade! Just because I'm not in the starting lineup doesn't mean I'm a water boy." 

"Yeah but that's how I met you and that's what you will always be." Wade pulled him in to press his face into his tummy, his big hands almost touching as they wrapped around his waist. He pressed a kiss to it and rubbed his nose against it. "Besides you guys sucked tonight, wouldn't want to be a starter anyways." 

Wade bit his tummy lightly and Bucky whipped his calves with his wound up jersey and a disgruntled hey! From Miles. It made Peter jump and giggle running his hands over Wade's bald head pushing against his face. "How are you boys feeling? It's so sad watching you guys get beaten like that." Peter said with false sympathy wiggling around in Wade's grip trying to turn around to look at the rest of the players. They had all known each other for so long they were all close, used to watching Wade and Peter paw at each other. Eddie rolled his eyes undressing without paying them much attention but still a small smile on his face. Miles would flush and look away but always dart his eyes back to the two. Bucky and Thor were similar in their reaction, always openly leering at Peter but it was all in good fun, their smiles never taking on a mean glint. Loki would just watch and smirk like they knew a big secret, which they probably did because the little shit knew everything. 

Peter wiggled against Wade pushing his butt back into Wade's face where he had smooshed against it. He dragged him down onto his lap and wrapped him up in his arms so he couldn't escape burying his face into the smaller boy's neck and inhaling deeply. "I'd wonder how one of you guys do one on one with that new Venom player," he said teasingly, "he was a beast out there tonight." 

Wade huffed against him, "You know I'd wipe the floor with that beefed up hulk." 

"Oh like you did tonight?" Loki bit out with a sharp smile, "He shot past you over and over again. Is Petey Pie taking up too much of your energy Wade?" 

Wade gasped dramatically rearing back like he'd been shot with a hand clasped to his chest," How dare you accuse my Petey Bear for my lack of skill. Wait. That didn't come out right."

"Hah so you admit you lacked skills tonight!" Loki crowed triumphantly stalking in close to pinch Peter's cheek and lean in close enough to smell the mint on his breath. They sashayed away to sit next to Thor draping against the man's muscled arm with a dreamy smile. They had taken their hair down and the long black locks splayed over Thor's golden skin like ink. "Maybe Peter here needs to be passed around so he doesn't wear you out anymore." 

Peter flushed bright red and Miles sputtered with embarrassment, turning away from all of his teammates. Bucky leaned in towards the two of them with interest a few loose strands of his brunette hair falling into his eyes. Thor leaned into Loki's hold and Eddie stopped packing his things but didn't actually move to look at them. Wade laughed lightly rubbing his hands up his upper thighs, pushing the baggy shorts up to show off his thighs. "What do you say water boy? Wanna be are stress relief for the night?" Wade purrs into Peter's ear quiet enough that no one else can hear. 

Peter sags against his boyfriend spreading his legs to let Wade dip between them, pushing the shorts so far up it exposed the pink jock strap the boy was wearing. He curled his arms around Wade's neck rolling back into Wade's hold hiding his red face into his neck with a nod. "I need you to answer in words baby. You know the rules, give me a verbal." 

"Yes." Peter whimpered out between bitten lips, quiet as a mouse. Wade gave the boys in the locker room a lecherous grin, "Well now's your final chance to back out, anybody who doesn't want to partake or see some dirty shit leave now or forever hold your peace. Or penises" He announced with a snicker to his teammates. Grunting when Peter elbowed him. "It seems like Petey here is feeling social." He licked a trail up his jaw to his ear eyeing everyone still there. They were all close and would constantly tease and flirt with each other but this was the first time Wade had announced open season on his boy. They knew that the two had to have talked about it before, even just teasingly but now it was reality and everyone knew if they chickened out there wouldn't be any shame. This was a line that couldn't be uncrossed but they were all comfortable enough with each other to know what they were all thinking and it would seem they all wanted in. But Wade wanted to double check either way, consent is important ringing between his ears. Him and Petey weren't new to this dance after all although never with the team, it was a little close to just jump into.

The rest of the team there were all quiet but no one moved to leave, not even Miles whose ears had turned dark pink. He still wouldn't turn around to look at anybody though his hands clutched in his jersey that was shoved into his lap. Eddie had turned fully toward the couple though, leaning casually back against the locker with his ankles crossed in front of him. His dark brown eyes gazing darkly at where Wade's fingers danced around Peter's underwear. 

"Well are you going to get on with it or what?" Bucky drawled out in his Brooklyn accent his elbows on his knees as he licked his lips. His eyes boring into the small wet spot that was forming on Peter's jock. Wade laughed in delight mouthing at Peter's neck like a dog, "What do you think baby boy? The poor team has had enough teasing?" 

Peter let out a tiny, embarrassed whine but still nodded his head in agreement. He put his own hands on top of Wade's and started to slowly push his shorts down his toned legs. "Miles go lock the door." Wade barked out at the lithe boy letting Peter's shorts drop to the floor around his shoes. The dark skinned man jumped at the sound of his name but scrambled to obey the sound of the lock clicking in place loud against the near silence of the room, the only other noise Peter's quiet panting that was muffled into Wade's neck. Miles shuffled back to the bench finally looking at the two quickly before looking away again but he couldn't help his eyes darting back and forth between them and the ground unwillingly to fully turn around now that he could see them clearly. 

"Why don't you turn around and show all the boys the surprise you prepared for them at half time baby? You worked so hard and you haven't even shown anybody." Wade said loudly lightly teasing the wet spot on Peter's jockstrap making it spread bigger. Bucky leaned forward even more his ass dangerously close to falling off the bench now, doing nothing to hide the tent in his shorts. 

Wade urged Peter to turn around twisting him in his arms as Peter still tried to hide his blushing face in Wade's neck. His boyfriend clasped a big hand around the back of his neck and pushed him down gently onto his knees. Peter let himself be led splaying his thighs wide on the cold concrete of the floor, his hands wrapped in fists in Wade's uniform shirt, his head buried in his lap. He let his legs spread without protest though and the black strap of his jock outlined the round shape of his ass deliciously. With a sharp inhale from Bucky, two cut off groans from Thor and Eddie, and a squeak from Miles the team finally realized what the so called surprise was. Nestled between Peter's plump ass cheeks was the base of a bright pink plug. Pink seemed to be a theme with him tonight. There was fancy white cursive writing on it but without getting closer it was hard to say what it said. 

Wade pushed a finger underneath Peter's chin and tilted his head up to so he was forced to look into his eyes. Wet brown doe eyes met the intense stare of Wade's crystal blue, red flushing over Peter's cheeks and nose making his freckles stand out, "You doing okay baby boy?" He said quietly. Though everyone was still able to hear. Peter stretched up to him his arms around his neck which pushed his ass out even more showing off the plug better. He carded a hand over Wade's scarred head, "I'm green daddy." He breathed out, nuzzling into Wade's cheek his eyes blown black and already glazing over. 

Someone let out an aroused hiss and Thor adjusted himself in his pants. Loki watched with a gleam in their eye before slipping off the bench themselves crawling over to where Peter was kneeling with a sly glance toward Thor. When Peter felt a cold hand on his rear he jumped slightly in Wade's arms before relaxing back into the caress, shooting a short glance toward Loki before going back to his Wade. Him and Loki had fooled around plenty of times before with Wade's permission so the slight fingers weren't afraid or new to Peter who pushed into the slim hand. A jet black nail tapped the plug in delight before gripping a cheek and spreading him open, leaning in to read the word written out artistically on the pink jewel. At the same time Loki exclaimed, "It says Fucktoy on it," in mock disgust. Wade murmured, "That's my good little cock slut." Into Peter's ear making him thrust up into the air with a choked whine. 

That was the last straw for Bucky who finally took his cock out stroking the length roughly and kneeling on the ground next to Loki. Eddie had already been palming himself through this whole ordeal and followed suit although much gentler and slower than Bucky. Thor hadn't hit that point quite yet, still just enjoying the show with a lazy eye. He'd seen Peter in action before as well with Loki, but that's another story. Bucky draped himself against the side of Peter and put a hand in his soft hair right next to where Wade's was laying on his neck still. Peter spat in his palm before reaching for Bucky's erection, wrapping his small hand around the flesh as the long haired brunette let his hand drop away easily. He thrust his hips up into the boy's grasp with a grunt his hand tightening in his hair pulling his head back. Loki continued to play with the plug in Peter's hole running a finger around the edge and occasionally tapping on it with slight interest. His eyes shifting from his face to his hole in delight whenever Peter would let out a tiny sound and wriggle. 

Bucky stared at Wade as he fucked into Peter's hand, "Can I please fuck him." He ground out between gritted teeth. 

Wade smiled toothily and pressed his foot up against Peter's crotch making him jolt against him with a whine, "What do you want Petey Pie?" He sing songed, "Want dear Bucky Boo here to fuck you?" 

Bucky bared his teeth at Wade who just grinned at him, removing his hand from Peter and wrapping a fist into Bucky's long hair, more strands having fallen loose from his top bun, "Hm Pretty Petey? Want to let our Bucky Bear fuck your tight ass?" He said to Peter although all his attention was on Bucky who had increased his thrusts into Peter's loose grip, before baring his throat to Wade when his hand tightened even more. Peter squirmed from his spot on the floor, not sure what he should be doing anymore, grinding his crotch onto Wade's foot but also pushing back into Loki's hand all while giving the sloppiest hand job he's ever given. His mind was starting to fog over, slipping into that space that let him let go completely, trusting that Wade and his team would take care of everything. He nodded into Wade's palm were it was caressing his cheek, "Yes please yes. Got all ready for you. All of you." He tacked on in the end, he was fully wanting to take multiple dicks tonight. 

"You gotta tell Bucky here that baby, not me. He's just gagging for it." 

Peter whimpered and bit his lip but still rolled his head over to look at Bucky behind thick lashes, he darted a nervous, pink tongue to wet his lips before saying, "Bucky please."

A sharp tug on Peter's hair, "Please what sweetheart, you need to be specific. Use your big words." 

"Please Bucky fuck my ass." Peter mumbled with closed eyes his head still turned toward the other man. With a quick glance toward Wade who gave a fast nod Bucky let out a predatory grin before leaning in and catching Peter's plump lips. Peter let out a gasp of surprise, not seeing it coming because his eyes were closed which allowed Bucky to slip his tongue inside and map the details of Peter's mouth. Peter shifted more fully into Bucky's arms turning slightly away from Wade although he still was trapped between his knees. He put his arms around Bucky's neck instead pulling his hair out of the unkempt bun finally and tangling his fingers through his hair. 

"Eddie, lube." Loki called out holding a hand up to catch it. Eddie tossed a decent sized bottle his way, having already grabbed it and lubed up his own cock. Him and Thor had both pulled their shorts and underwear to underneath their balls, stroking their lubed up cocks without any rush, just enjoying the show. They were patient and liked the tease, not needing to rush into anything like Bucky had. It almost made them want to tease their teammate for how easily he had begged but knew it would just be ignored right now so what was the point, watching was more interesting than antagonizing anyone right now. Although speaking of antagonizing Miles looked about ready to explode, his face was flushed and he was panting harshly his hand shoved between his legs his eyes transfixed on the sight of Peter on the floor. 

Loki had finally pulled the plug out with a wet pop which made Peter jerk forward with a whimper. His hole was still slightly opened and glistening from the leftover lube he had used to put the plug in. Bucky reached down to grope his ass spreading his cheeks wide so everyone could get a good view. Loki upended the lube bottle directly onto Peter's hole the cold fluid making Peter jump and grumble out a disgruntled hey in between bruising kisses that Bucky was giving him. Sucking and nipping at the abused lips in front of him. Bucky dipped his fingers in the slippery fluid before pushing two fingers into Peter's hole with a wet noise and a happy muffled sound. He was smiling against Peter's lips his fingers quickly finding a rhythm of stretching the small player open. Loki hummed and twirled their fingers around where Bucky's were disappearing before pushing a slim finger into him as well stretching him wider. Peter whined at the added intrusion spreading his legs wider and rolling his hips onto the three fingers inside him. His body was alight with sensation and he pressed needily against Bucky, a drawn out moan leaving his mouth. 

The two continued to fuck him with their fingers until Peter was close to convulsing, his body shaking between the two people as Bucky left Loki would enter, never leaving him feel empty for more than a couple seconds. He started begging in between kisses, "Please please please someone get in me. Please anyone I need more." He said desperately. 

Bucky finally drew back from his make out session with a last lick to Peter's lips, a strand of saliva connecting them before it broke and landed on Peter's chin. He licked his lips before smiling like a wolf, "You that desperate for cock you'll just take anyone huh darling." Bucky said sweetly, his Brooklyn drawl starting to come out with his arousal. It made Peter shudder but he nodded, he couldn't say no, he needed something in him, "Yes, yes please. Bucky please I need it." He grabbed Bucky's dick and tried to climb on top of him but Bucky put his hands on his hips and held him back. It seemed he was more in control of himself than Wade had previously thought. Loki was still situated behind Peter and hadn't stopped their motions but was instead going slower, and with just the one finger it barely felt like anything to the stretched out hole. Listening to what Bucky was saying with mild interest, his attention split between the words and Peter's cute little hole. 

"I dunno, I feel kinda bad keeping you all to myself right now. Any takers on using that sweet mouth of his? I know he knows how to use it." Bucky said with a leer, tossing a glance at his other teammates. His cold blue eyes landed on Miles who had squeezed his eyes shut and had his hands clutched into fists with his legs shut tight. He was the newest member to the team and the youngest along with Peter and while he was an exceptional player it still was extra fun to tease him. He got flustered very easily and while everyone knew how smart he was, he would trip over words endearingly. Bucky shot a quick glance to Peter and then Wade who gave an appreciative nod, before he barked out, "What do you say Miles? Want our pretty little water boy to suck you off?" 

The boy's dark brown eyes shot open and his cheeks puffed out, his eyes going immediately to Peter's pink lips. He hesitated before nodding wildly and then closed his eyes again. But he did let his legs fall open, creating a small space for Peter to crawl into. The small player did so running his hands up Miles toned brown calves till he reached the hem of his shorts. Peter paused before he slipped a finger into them and looked up at Miles with serious eyes. 

"Hey you don't have to do this. You can say stop at anytime. Even if my mouth's on your dick you can stay stop and we all will, no questions and no shame. We would make you talk about it though, but that's just so you feel better. Trust me." Peter said with a genuinely sweet smile, his eyes open and honest, momentarily pulled out of his fog in concern for his close friend. Miles peeked out at him from between his fingers that he had covered his eyes with. Everyone else was looking at him earnestly too, all stopped and waiting for his response. It weirdly helped, knowing that they would honestly stop if he said the word, no matter what. He gazed at Peter for a moment longer before dropping his hands to land on top of Peter's. "I know. I trust you guys. I want this." He said semi confidently. 

Peter gave him another stunningly sweet smile and pecked him gently on the lips before pulling back, surprising Miles for a moment. He returned the smile and let out a nervous little laugh before helping Peter pull off his shorts. Everyone went back to what they were doing, Eddie and Thor had started to jerk each other off and Bucky scooted right up against Peter's back, his fingers searching out his wet hole again. Wade had yet to touch himself instead just watching everything take place with intent eyes. Loki had slipped a hand in their own pants touching themselves slowly while also knee walking over to where Thor was on the bench. 

It helped that everybody was more focused on Peter then they were Miles and he relaxed slightly, instead focusing on Peter himself as well. Peter picked up Miles' hand and put it on his head, and he tangled his fingers into the soft hair, "You can tug on it, I like it." Peter said with an embarrassed grin before ducking and kissing the bulge that Miles' briefs were making. Miles gave an experimental tug that made Peter gasp and then he nuzzled appreciatively against Miles' underwear. He slid the tips of his fingers into his briefs and Miles helped by lifting up his hips letting the clothes pool around his still sneakered feet. His cock bobbed out, it was thin but it was long and swollen with blood the tip almost purple and already covered with precum. Peter licked the tip like a kitten wiggling at the taste making Miles gasp and tighten his hold on his hair. 

"You can come in my mouth if you want, or on my face. I like both," Peter said with a grin, "just tug me off if you want to on my face cause otherwise I won't stop." He shrugged like his love for sucking dick was no big deal. Miles choked out a laugh and nodded, not sure what he wanted to do yet. "You gotta ask me before I'll do it though. That's the rules, if you can't say it out loud you aren't ready to do it." He said cheerily, parroting words he had heard many times before. It made Wade laugh, "That's right baby boy good job." He praised him. 

Peter smiled and wiggled glancing behind his shoulder, "I know daddy, you tell me every time." He chirped.

He turned back to Miles, "You gotta ask me before we start again." 

Miles skin darkened even more with his blush, "Alright, alright I guess I'll follow the rules," The slight banter made it easier to say the words, "Okay will you puh please suck my dick already." He said, only stumbling once. 

Peter grinned and nodded happily before leaning down and sucked the tip of his leaking dick into his mouth. Both boys let out loud groans at this action as Bucky had finally slicked himself up and pushed in at the same time Peter had leaned down. The vibrations from the sound and Peter opening his mouth more made Miles press him down further into his groin and Peter sagged against him. The sight tension from the conversation before leaving him completely as he was drawn back into his fog of arousal. 

Bucky had his hands gripped tight onto Peter's waist shoving hard against his ass until he was completely flush against his skin. Peter splayed his legs out his back curving beautifully he had his hands tight wrapped almost fully around Miles' thighs to hold himself up. Bucky fucked into him roughly not holding anything back, thrusting harshly into Peter's tight hole. Peter whined around Miles cock drool already slipping down his chin accidentally going too far, too fast. He gagged on Miles long cock before scrambling back with a choking noise, tears springing to his eyes.

"Ah Peter! I'm sorry." Miles said nervously even though his hips still thrust up, the head of his dick smearing precum across his cheek. His fist clenched tight in the brunette's hair. Peter laid his cheek down against the man's dark brown thigh letting out cut off little pants every time his body was jerked back into Bucky's hold. 

He mouthed at Miles' thigh before giving him a small smile his head still jerking in time with Bucky's rough thursts. "Is okay Miles," He slurred out, "I should have known Bucky would be a beast in bed." He giggled out rolling his hips back to meet the man behind him. 

"Yeah don't worry Miles, he's taken more." Wade said casually, a wide smile on his face. Peter snorted, "Cocky." He cupped Miles' cock in his hand licking a stripe up his length. He rubbed the flat of his tongue against the tip and Miles grunted. Peter smiled and wrapped a hand around his length sinking down to meet it with his mouth. He let saliva pool in his mouth and slip out to drip over his fingers letting it help with his hand sliding. 

He kept his hands wrapped around the bottom of Miles' length pumping in time with the thrusts behind him. He relaxed his body allowing Bucky to control his motions, leaving his jaw loose so his mouth just slid up and down on the tip of Miles' dick. Bucky had finally slowed down on his fast thrusting, now crowding impossibly closer almost looming over Peter rolling his hips hard and deep. He had Peter's hips tilted at an extreme angle that would have been impossible for most people who didn't possess the boy's incredible agility. 

Next to them Loki had climbed into Thor's lap, at some point they had gotten completely naked. Eddie still had a grip on Thor's cock and he was rubbing it between Loki's wet lips teasing the both of them but not letting Thor slip in. Thor's hands were gripping the bench with white knuckles and Loki was obviously enjoying themselves. They had a devilish smirk and were rolling their hips to help Eddie in his teasing. They trailed their fingers along Thor's jaw and down his throat, placing both of their hands on his chest. They squeezed his dusky pink nipples between their painted fingers making Thor grunt and thrust up. It pushed his cock against Loki's clit making them jerk and grind down harder. 

"Your tits are bigger than mine." Loki said with a giggle palming his chest appreciatively. Eddie smirked and circled a finger around Loki's clit, "He's probably got the biggest ones here." 

Thor glared at Eddie who squeezed his dick tightly making him wince, he moved to grab Loki's slim waist but both Loki and Eddie hit them away. "Hands on the bench." They hissed out moving their hands back to his throat and giving a warning squeeze. Eddie barked out a laugh, "You've got him wrapped around a tight leash don't you?" 

Loki tossed their hair back with a wide grin, "Yeah he's a good toy." 

Thor snarled, "You're gonna get it later you little brat." 

"Hmph whatever you say big boy." Loki said snottily, they grabbed Eddie's wrist and guided Thor's dick inside of them sinking down till it hit their pelvis. Thor threw his head back banging his head against the lockers with a groan, "Ouch fuck." 

Both Loki and Eddie snickered but still they moved a hand to the back of his head rubbing it, "Are you okay?" 

Thor nodded and Loki smiled in satisfaction, they swung their legs over the bench and put them on the floor using the leverage to ride Thor. "Eddie, be a dear and make sure he keeps his hands on the bench." 

"Sure thing." Eddie ground out, watching the way Loki's thighs flexed as they rode Thor's dick. Eddie started jerking off to the sight when a loud whine brought his attention back to where Peter was sandwiched between the two other players. Bucky had starting thrusting hard again his movements more erratic, a particularly hard thrust had shoved Peter farther down Miles' length who had made the noise. The boy tightened his hand in Peter's hair pushing him down and thrusting up at the same time. Peter gripped at his hips and breathed harshly out of his nose, Bucky paused for just a moment his hips shaking which just made Peter whine and push backwards. He relaxed his throat and waved a hand at Bucky with an impatient noise. Peter started bobbing his head encouraging Miles and Bucky to start again. 

Bucky started again picking up speed quickly, his hands were shaking were they were wrapped around Peter's waist and he was grunting louder and louder. Between all of them the noises in the lockeroom were obscene, the sounds of wet slapping noises, panting breathes and grunts it was like a really intense porno. 

Peter moaned around Miles' cock the vibrations making his hand pull at his hair. 

"Shit. Peter, I'm gonna-" Miles choked out thrusting roughly into Peter's throat before cumming with a whine. Peter bobbed his head faster when he heard Miles swallowing roughly but he couldn't swallow it all cum filling his cheeks and spilling out over his lips as Miles continued to push into his mouth. He held Peter's head down until he choked hands squeezing tight on his thighs. Bucky pulled him off Miles completely sitting back on his haunches as he jerked Peter around like a ragdoll. Miles cum smeared across his lips and down his chin. Now that his mouth was free everyone could finally hear the little "ah ah's" escaping him every time Buck thrust up. 

Miles slumped back against the lockers and ran a hand over his cropped black hair, "I'm sorry was that too much?"

"It's. Oh. Kay." Peter gasped out licking his lips. He lolled his head onto Bucky's shoulder nuzzling his neck and giving whatever skin he could reach little kitten licks. Bucky bit his neck with a drawn out groan his hips stuttering as he finally came inside Peter.

Peter let out a whimper as Bucky pulled out leaving him empty, the wetness on his underwear making a large damp spot. Bucky ran a light finger over it before pushing his jersey up his chest to play with his nipples gently, licking and kissing at the bite mark he left. Miles laughed, startling everyone, "Holy fuck that was amazing." 

Peter giggled in agreement as Bucky adjusted him in his arms, shifting him so he was cradled between his arms and wasn't touching the floor anymore. 

"Some of us still aren't done." Loki said, they were still sitting on Thor's cock although they had gone pretty much still, both players too invested in watching Peter, Bucky, and Miles to tease each other too much. Miles smiled sheepishly, "Um you want help?" 

Wade cut in having been silent the whole time, finally sliding to the floor to sit next to Peter and Bucky, "Only if you want too. Technically that's Petey's job, isn't it sweetie?" 

Peter nodded seriously pressing his toes into Wade's arm where he had sat near Bucky. Wade grabbed his ankle lifting his leg to trail kisses down his calf. "Uh huh, you don't have too, you can just watch again." Peter said. He looked at Miles backwards, his head having dropped to being cradled by Bucky's elbow. He made a show of licking his lips, flicking his eyes to Miles' soft cock. 

Miles laughed nervously at the look in his eyes, "I'm too tired to go again." 

"Don't worry, he has plenty more to keep him occupied." Wade laughed, slapping a hand onto Miles thigh making him jump. This made Bucky slap Wade on the head, "Hey leave the kid alone, Peter here is a little bit of a monster." 

Wade pouted and rubbed his head, "Yeah but I always sure my monster is well taken care of, don't I? Petey Pie." He made grabby hands at him and pulled him up by his arms, Peter going limp to make it difficult for him. Everyone laughed while Wade continued to pout until Peter finally gave in and straddled Wade's waist slumping against his chest. He started grinding down onto Wade in small motions, "You ready to be filled up again already lovey?" 

"Yes please." Peter nodded rubbing himself bodily against Wade. Wade kissed him licking at the drying cum on his lips and chin, he pushed his hands under his shirt finally taking his jersey off. 

He rolled his thumbs over Peter's nipples being cautious of his scars. He wasn't the most sensitive up there but it still was enough to have him squirming. Peter leaned in and started mouthing at Wade's neck, starting on a trail of purple bruises. 

"Alright, how do you want to do this? Eddie? Thor?" 

"Thor can fuck his mouth if he can make me cum." Loki said sharply with a grin. Thor thrust up into them and Loki grunted throwing their arms around his neck. 

Wade smiled, "Well Eddie looks like you get his ass." He groped Peter's cheeks exposing his hole and the cum that was still leaking out of it. Bucky groaned and leaned in licking his lips, Peter reached a blind hand out while still kissing Wade patting the ground until it found Bucky's ankle, squeezing it. 

Eddie dropped to his knees behind Peter and pushed the head of his cock into his open hole making the boy choke and push back automatically. Eddie laughed and pulled out rubbing his cock into between his cheeks smearing cum across his ass, "Wow you really are a slut." He said in a gravelly voice. 

"Oh you have no idea." Wade said, giving Peter a quick kiss on his forehead with a grin. Peter whined in embarrassment or agreement, it wasn't entirely clear because he was still pushing back into Eddie. 

Wade leaned down capturing Peter's lips in a deep kiss, his big hands framing his face. He stayed close when he pulled away and slipped a hand down cupping his groin, "Can I take these off lovey? We can fuck you at the same time." He asked softly, rubbing his cheek against the other boys. 

Peter gasped, his hips stuttering, "Yes," He said without hesitation, "Want everybody to see how good you are to me." 

Wade smiled happily and hooked his fingers into Peter's jock strap and slipping it down his thighs. Wade hummed in arousal as he did, Peter was so wet it clung to the fabric and down his thighs.

"Go ahead Eddie." Wade told the blonde. He finally pushed into Peter's ass the same time as Wade slipped two fingers into his wet heat. Peter let out a muffled little shriek as he bit the meat of his palm to quiet himself. Wade tsked and pulled it out of his mouth, "None of that we all want to hear you." 

Literally everyone made some sort of noise in agreement. Wade pushed his arms behind his back and motioned for Eddie to grab them, "Keep them there for us won't you, Ed?" 

He grabbed his wrists in one hand keeping them behind his back so his chest was arched slightly. Wade pumped his fingers inside him curling his fingers, more teasing than an actual necessity. 

Behind them they heard a disgruntled "Hey! You are not fucking me on the cold floor." Loki snapped. 

Thor had moved the two of them to the floor, Loki splayed out beneath him. Thor rolled his eyes and leaned back picking him up so only their feet were on the floor. "Anyone have towels?" 

"Clean ones." Loki snapped out, glaring at all of them." 

"Gods you are such a priss." Thor said fondly, nuzzling into their hair. Loki bared their teeth at him and clenched around him rolling their hips down. Thor groaned and grabbed at their ass pushing into them, "Jesus you're a little brat." 

"Thor catch." Miles tossed him a couple of towels that he had went to grab, because he was sweet like that. Thor spread them on the floor and grabbed Loki's long hair pulling their neck taut, biting their neck making them hiss. He lowered them to the ground making sure their head was cushioned by a nice pile. 

Thor grabbed their hips starting a brutal pace that made Loki grunt squirming in his tight grip, the bright red mark obvious on their pale neck. Thor spread their legs wide his fingers leaving white circles on their skin so they couldn't get any leverage to move back. Loki moaned and scrambled at the ground but with the towels in the way there wasn't a way to get any traction. Thor smirked and started ramming into them almost violently. Loki's feet waved in the air the tips of their toes just barely brushing the concrete. 

Loki grabbed at Thor's arms their nails digging in to his skin which just seemed to urge him on more. 

"Shit," Bucky muttered watching the two together, "I thought I was into rough sex." 

Loki laughed, "I'm sure you aren't too bad yourself Bucky dear." They panted out. 

"You're amazing." Peter confirmed nodding at both Bucky and Loki. His breath hitched as Wade finally, finally pushed his cock inside him. He was squished between the two men with Eddie filling his ass and Wade stretching his hole. Wade had his arms around his waist, his muscles bulging as he controlled his actions. It was tight and took a bit of wrangling until they were able to get a good angle that worked for all of them. It was essentially just Wade and Eddie pulling Peter up and then dropping him down onto their cocks, letting gravity help as much as possible.

Peter slumped against Wade's chest and Eddie let his arms go, he put them around his neck, his arms shaking as he tried to help the motions. 

"Fucking hell," Eddie ground out, "You're so tight." He raised slightly on his knees to get a better angle, snapping his hips watching where he was disappearing into Peter's ass. After a few more minutes Eddie came with a guttural groan, slouching against Peter's back. Wade continued to thrust into him not pausing in his movements making him move on Eddie's cock milking him until he couldn't take anymore. He backed away with a groan falling onto his hands, "Jesus Pete." 

Peter just whined unintelligibly all of his strength sapped out and he sagged against Wade. Wade wrapped an arm securely around his waist and cradled the back of his head, just rolling his hips into him without pulling out. 

"Could one of you?" Wade trailed off waving towards Loki and the towels they were laying on. 

"Oh yeah." Miles scrambled to take his shorts off and tossed them to Wade, Bucky following suit. Eddie grabbed whatever loose clothes he could find and put them in a makeshift pile. Wade nodded his thanks and lowered Peter onto them gently. 

"You still with me baby boy?" 

Peter blinked up at him with his eyes glazed over before nodding making grabby hands towards him. 

"Urrrm green." He slurred out after a couple of seconds. Wade smiled brightly, "You're doing so good baby, so pretty." He kissed his ankle before letting his legs drop, "Just relax sweetheart, let daddy take care of you." 

He rolled his hips deep into him just how he liked it, angling up into him. "Loki since you were so quick to offer up his mouth why don't you come suck his dick?" Wade said with a wolfish smile. 

Loki stuck out their tongue, "Happily." They said. Thor pulled out of them and man handled them to flip over. He pushed them until they were hovering over Peter with a hand wrapped tight in their hair making them growl. Although they couldn't stop the small little whine that escaped their lips when Thor pushed back in, their body finally giving into all the stimulation. "That mouth is finally going to be put too good use." Thor teased and before Loki could snark out a reply he shoved their face against Peter's crotch causing both of them to go "oomph." 

Peter glared at Thor who shrugged and Loki let out a muffled "Brute." 

Thor just laughed, snapping his hips and tightening his fist in Loki's long hair, "Oh hush up and suck." 

Loki groaned but complied, sucking Peter's dick into their mouth. It made him squeak and buck up into them, his hand coming down to grip Thor's wrist. He slapped at it until the blonde let go and Peter took his place in holding Loki's hair. Although he was more gentle, just a loose grip that let him grind against their face instead of pulling tight. He curled a couple strands into his fist, loving the silky feeling. Loki hummed and pushed back into Thor giving Peter's dick fast little licks. Peter squirmed his thighs tensing as he tried to thrust up against Loki's mouth and down onto Wade. He clenched around Wade making him swear and double over, dangerously close to squishing Loki between their two stomachs. 

He hiked his hips up higher thrusting harder into him and Loki sucked Peter into their mouth, suckling hard on his cock their cheeks sucking in. Peter tightened his hold pushing up harder into the two of them his mouth open in a silent gasp his legs straightening out. He scrabbled at Loki's hair who was relentless in their sucking, not letting any break in pressure, their breath coming out harshly from their nose. Thor had started playing with their clit, circling it between his fingers. Loki started shivering in Thor's hold, rolling their hips back harshly into Thor's fingers. Thor had been fucking them on and off for over an hour now and honestly even Wade was impressed by both of their stamina. Thor was kind of a god in bed. 

Speaking of which Peter had started to clench around him, a high pitched wail leaving his lips as he came. A rush of cum squirted out around Wade's dick and Peter arched, his entire body going taunt as he tightened around him. Wade swore and grabbed his hips as Peter went completely limp, thrusting into him with a renewed purpose. Loki let their head fall to the side, exhausted although they still gave half hearted attempts at licks to Peter's dick which made the boy twitch and whimper shaking his head violently. 

Loki gasped as Thor continued to touch them, before they let out a drawn out whine, their shaking finally stopping as they came.

"Fuck, fuck shit." Thor grunted and pushed Loki completely off him so they fell halfway across Peter's stomach and squeezed the base of his dick to stave off his orgasm. Wade winced in sympathy but couldn't take his attention off Peter for more than a second. Loki had dragged themselves off to the side of Peter with weak arms and pulled him into a kiss. They trailed their fingers up and down Peter's body and Wade wasn't sure if it was meant to be teasing or soothing. Either way it was making Peter let out the sweetest little sounds. Wade pushed into him a few more times before coming with a loud groan that surprised himself. 

Peter let out a high pitched whine against Loki's lips at the feeling. Wade leaned down and kissed at the side of Peter's face that was exposed to him, "Are you up for one more love?" 

Peter turned away from Loki as he nodded and Wade gave him a loud, smacking kiss. Loki propped themselves up with their elbow and scooted out of the way to let Thor in. Peter flipped onto his belly, "Not my throat please." He said sweetly before sucking the tip of Thor's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. 

The blonde grunted and thrust softly into his mouth, "Of course sweetheart." He rumbled out, caressing the side of his jaw. Peter hmmed happily around him wrapping both his hands around Thor, working his mouth enthusiastically. 

Loki smacked his arm, "Why aren't you that sweet to me." 

"You don't earn it." Thor said sticking out his tongue too, mirroring what his sub did earlier. Loki gasped out in mock horror, "Well fine I guess I'll just go shower and leave you then." 

Thor tugged them back down by their hair and dragged them into a deep kiss, "Don't leave." He grumbled, but still did the same caress he did with Peter, softening his kisses. 

Wade turned away when he felt a touch to his arm, Bucky had gotten closer, "Can I please clean him up." 

Wade laughed, "Ask him." 

Bucky slid his hand up the inside of Peter's thigh before pulling at one of his cheek's to expose his hole, "Can I please clean you up Petey?" 

Peter popped his ass out and wiggled his hips, moaning around Thor at the touch. Wade nudged Bucky down, "That means yes." 

Bucky crouched down burying his face between Peter's cheeks, lapping at his hole. Loki had reached down and shooed Peter's hands away replacing it with theirs. Bucky licked the stripes of cum that had slipped down Peter's thighs back up to his hole. Peter wasn't sure whether or not to push back into him or pull away so instead he just concentrated on Thor trying not to think of the hot sensation in his groin. 

Thor groaned his hips pumping faster and Loki pushed him back, jerking him off fast, swiping a thumb underneath his head and scraping a nail on the sensitive glans. Peter kept his mouth open with his tongue out waiting expectantly for Thor to cum. Loki pulled at his dick, kissing across his shoulders and neck until Thor let out a choked noise cumming across Peter's tongue and lips. 

Loki hummed and softly curled their fingers around him watching with interest as cum dripped over them. They kissed his cheek before saying, "Okay we need to shower now." 

Everyone laughed, "Yeah that's a good plan." Miles said. 

"Mmm is it okay if we stay here?" Bucky asked, licking his lips. Peter wiggled and said "Yes please." 

Loki stood up and pulled a shaky Thor with him, "Knock yourselves out," they said with a light laugh, "Eddie? Miles? What about you boys?"

Eddie grunted but stood up and Miles gave a quick yes before jumping up to follow. Bucky ignored them, leaning back to continue licking at Peter. They heard the water turn on and a loud, "Hey!" From Miles. 

Bucky lifted his head a bit, "Could I suck you off?" He asked, muffling his words into Peter's butt cheek. Peter giggled, "Yes Bucky dear." He said, while struggling to flip over. Bucky helped him settle back down with his legs draped over his shoulders. He felt a heavy weight on his neck and realized Wade had put his hand on him, giving him a sharp squeeze. Bucky let out a small noise of arousal, his groin tightening. Wade and Peter pushed him down one with a hand on his neck and the other with hands in his hair. He sucked Peter's dick into his mouth taking it fully into him swirling his tongue around the tip. A pulse of slick and cum covering his chin, he groaned in delight, his hands clawing at Peter's ass to drag him closer. Peter's breath hitched and he thrust up into his mouth. Wade leaned down and licked the shell of Bucky's ear, "Use your tongue inside him, he needs something inside him, he can't help it." Wade purred lowly. 

Both Bucky and Peter moaned is legs tightening around his face and he pushed his tongue inside him, still able to taste Wade's cum. 

Wade trailed a hand down Bucky's back and over his ass, reaching around to grip his leaking erection. Bucky gasped pulling away from Peter thrusting into Wade's hand. 

"Uh uh. You can't stop or I'll stop," Wade said, squeezing Bucky's cock and neck in warning. Bucky bit his lip to hold back a whimper but was easily led back to Peter's cock with the hand on his neck and in his hair. Plus with Peter whining and bucking up towards him, it wasn't much of a chore. "If you can make him cum first, I'll let you cum in his cunt, marking him up in both holes." Wade said, stroking his dick slowly, rubbing his thumb into his wet slit. 

Bucky whined and doubled his efforts, dragging Peter even closer, licking from his hole to cock with a flat tongue before sucking his length back into his mouth. He sucked hard, flicking the tip over and over with his tongue and he slipped a finger inside him, curling it to hit the spot that made him tighten around him. Wade increased his speed on Bucky's cock which made him jerk and squirm trying to hold off from cumming so soon, desperate to cum inside Peter instead. The noises Bucky was making caused vibrations along Peter's length making his thighs shake around his ears. 

"Bucky, Buck shit, please." Peter let out a wail and Bucky slipped a second finger into him, making sure that he was hitting that spot over and over. Bucky was getting even closer and he could feel the precum leaking out of his cock, making Wade's hand slid even better over him. He was getting desperate now. He shut his eyes tight concentrating completely on making Peter cum. 

After just a few moments Peter let out a choked out gasp pushing Bucky's face tight against him and holding him there. He clenched so tight around his fingers he almost pushed them out but Bucky forced them to stay, curling them against Peter's spot. Peter spasmed and let out a scream, a rush of cum filling Bucky's mouth and covering his face. Bucky lapped at his cum greedily but was pulled away by Wade's hand around his throat. He crowded behind him completely covering the back of his body, his hand still moving on his cock until he had positioned him over Peter's still leaking hole. Wade pushed Bucky into Peter with his hand still stroking him, plastered tight against him with a hand squeezing around his throat gently making him choke. 

As soon as he felt that wet heat around him he thrust fully into him with a wail that matched Peter's. Peter convulsed around him, tears springing to his eyes as they started to roll down his cheeks, his chest heaving. Wade plastered himself to Bucky's back, encouraging his thrusts with an arm around his waist. His own dick slipping between Bucky's ass cheeks the tip catching at his hole, sweat making the slide easier. 

"Come on Buck, fill him up with your cum." Wade whispered into his ear, licking a long stripe from his shoulder up his jaw. Bucky shuddered, pumping his hips hard until he came with a loud moan. His hips stuttering to a stop inside Peter cum gushing out around his dick. Peter was hiccuping sobs now, covering his face with his hands, his legs finally dropping but started shaking violently. Wade pulled Bucky out by his hips, both of their eyes fixated on where both of their cum leaked out of Peter's cunt. When he slipped out Peter's dick throbbed when another gush of cum slipped out of him and he clenched his legs together reaching his hand to cover himself with a pathetic whimper. 

Wade and Bucky cooed out a "Oh baby boy," and a "Oh angel." In tandem. The two of them slumping on either side of Peter's body, dragging his hands away from his face to kiss and kick away his wet tears. Peter whimpered again, letting out sad little hiccups as more tears flowed out of his eyes. He didn't know which way to turn, pushing his face back and forth between Wade and Bucky's lips. 

The two men ran soothing hands up and down his chest, whispering sweet words and telling him how good and amazing he was until his breathing calmed back down. He kept his legs still together though his fingers dancing around his sensitive cock and messy hole. Every time he brushed a little too hard against himself making his breath hitch. Wade smoothed a hand down his arm to his wrist and pulled his hands gently away from himself kissing his fingers and palm. "You did so amazing sweetheart, you were so good for everybody, were so proud of you. Right Bucky boo?" Wade murmured in between kisses. 

Bucky nodded against Peter's cheek, "You were the best darling, so good. How did it feel honey? Are you okay?" 

Wade nodded in approval, pausing a moment to give Bucky a quick peck on the lips. Wade propped himself up on his elbow, running a hand down Peter's thighs, helping him straighten them out. Bucky stayed laying next to Peter still giving him face kisses, brushing the sweaty hair out of his big brown eyes. Peter was finally able to catch his breath enough to say quietly, "I'm really good. I'm okay." While Wade started to massage his upper thighs and calves gently. Although as soon as he said that another flow of tears came to his eyes and he let out more gasping breaths. Bucky laughed softly, leaning over him and framing his face with both of his hands kissing him sweetly, "You're just a little overwhelmed huh honey? That was a lot of feeling, wasn't it darling?" He cooed against Peter's trembling lips giving them a little lick. 

Peter pouted his lips but nodded, rubbing his nose against Bucky's. Bucky nodded in understanding, "That's okay lovey, we've got you. We'll take care of you." 

Wade hummed in agreement, "We've gotta clean you up a bit okay Petey Pie? Can you walk or you want one of us to carry you?" 

Peter scoffed, giving Wade a look like 'do you even need to ask?' Wade laughed, "Yeah yeah I should have known. Buck do you want to carry him?" 

Bucky looked up at him in surprise, "You sure?" 

"As long as Petey's okay with it." Wade said with genuine smile. Bucky stared at him for a few seconds before smiling back saying a quiet, "Thank you." 

Before he could even ask Peter had his arms wrapped around Bucky's neck, struggling to scoot himself closer on shaky legs. Bucky laughed and scooped him up easily in his arms, his long legs swinging. He struggled to stand with Peter in his arms, the boy might be small but Bucky had worked himself pretty intensely himself. Wade stood close by making sure they were okay, once Bucky looked comfortable with Peter in his arms he stepped closer. Kissing Peter's forehead and then going in to kiss Bucky more passionately than he had all night. An echoing moan made them split apart turning towards the shower in surprise. 

"I guess they got distracted showering." Bucky said. Wade giggled like a school boy and clapped his hands together, "We gotta go see." 

The three of them made their way to the showers with interest, although Peter's head was also bobbing his eyes closing and opening without meaning too. When they got in there they saw Eddie braced against a wall, Thor behind him and thrusting into his ass in a leisurely pace. A little ways next to them Loki had pinned Miles against the wall, sucking him off and their fingers moving behind him. 

Bucky felt his throat tighten in arousal but was way too exhausted for his dick to get hard again. Peter took the sight in and let out a little whimper before turning away and burying his face against Bucky's chest. Wade watched with a lecherous grin, "You guys get distracted?" 

Loki pulled off Miles dick with a wet pop making the boy thrust towards them with a groan. 

"Yeah, well you guys were being so loud it was hard not to be." Loki said before going back to their task, not really caring about the other three men. Wade just laughed and rolled his eyes, "Fair enough." 

He walked in turning a shower head on that was a little farther away from the two pairs. Bucky followed with Peter when Wade waved them over. Wade pulled them into the spray of the water, "Baby boy you're gonna have to stand up for us okay? We gotta rinse off at least a bit, I'll give you a bath tomorrow though. Me and Bucky will make sure you don't fall hmm? Come on lovely." 

He stepped in close to Bucky and urged him to drop Peter's legs down. Peter wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck and let his long legs drop to the ground with a grumble, Wade making sure he was okay to stand. He stepped to the side and let the water wash over Peter, cleaning him off. Both of them helped turn and clean up Peter and then themselves quickly. Once Peter was sufficiently clean in Wade's eyes he picked him up easily in his arms, Peter going without much coaxing. 

"We're gonna head home so I can take care of Pete, you boys have fun!" Wade said over his shoulder as he walked out with Peter. His reply was a muffled noise from Loki who was still bobbing their head on Miles' long cock and a grunt followed with wet, slapping noises from Thor and Eddie. 

Bucky ducked his head under the water slicking his hair back now that he was finally able to get under the water. He looked to where Wade and Peter had disappeared, hesitating for a moment, before leaving to follow, the wet, sloppy noises of sex behind him. 

When he entered the locker room Wade was helping Peter into a soft sweater, already wearing baggy sweatpants. Once Peter saw Bucky he made a little happy noise and made one grabby hand towards him, the other wrapped tight in Wade's t-shirt that he had pulled on. Wade glanced over his shoulder with a smile, "Hey Bucky Bear, you heading home too?" 

"Yeah I'm way too exhausted to even watch those guys." He said with a tired wave behind them, the noises getting louder and quicker. Bucky started to get dress himself and Peter pouted when he stayed out of reach letting out a whine. 

"Petey doesn't like to talk sometimes after a big scene like that. But he never stops with his noises." Wade said, ruffling his soft hair. Peter latched onto Wade's wrist like a koala pressing it against his face like a needy little puppy. 

Wade crouched down giving him little kisses and nuzzling his face making Peter make happy noises. Bucky watched them with a tight feeling in his chest before turning away, shoving his clothes in his bag. Once he was done he didn't leave though, lingering while Wade gathered all of their stuff. 

"Alright upsy daisy." Wade said picking up Peter who wrapped around him like a monkey. Wade swung his and Peter's bag and turned to leave but before he could Bucky swallowed nervously and said, "Wait. Um." 

Wade turned back, Peter twisting a bit so he could look too, "What's up Buck?" 

Bucky ran a hand through his loose hair and gave a sheepish smile before he haltingly said, "Could I maybe. Come home with you guys? ...And talk. Maybe." 

"Of course." Wade said, giving him an encouraging smile, Peter giving him a sleepy but happy one too. "You can follow us yeah?" 

"Yes." Bucky breathed out in relief, stepping closer to them. Peter grabbed his shirt in a fist and leaned back into him before settling back in Wade's arm. Wade smiling at the two of their interactions, brushing his own hand against Bucky's waist before securing it underneath Peter's bum again. The three of them started to leave when Loki sashayed out of the shower room with a wide smile, Miles following after with loose limbs. 

"Have a fun night boys." Loki said with a small wave. 

All three of them rolled their eyes at their antics and unlocked the door, leaving them with goodbyes tossed over their shoulders and a sleepy wave from Peter. 

They all walked together into the brisk air of early spring, Wade settling Peter in the car, "We'll see you in just a little bit then, yeah?" He asked again, his blue eyes boring into Bucky's. 

Bucky nodded, not looking away, "Yeah, in just a bit." He said, his chest tight again. Wade beamed at him and got in his car, watching until Bucky got in his own. 

Bucky started following them with a light feeling in his chest, unable to stifle the excitement in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Please comment and like if you want! I might continue writing more in this AU but I'm not sure yet


End file.
